Patry
|-|Base= |-|Dark Elf= Summary Patry「パトリ Patori」is a reincarnated elf and the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun. He inhabited the body of William Vangeance, the Captain of the Golden Dawn squad. The day before his grimoire ceremony, the elves are betrayed and massacred by humans. Licht casts a Reincarnation Magic spell on all of the other elves so they can inhabit a human body similar to them. 500 years later, Patry wakes up and finds he has been reincarnated into William Vangeance's body, a human who looks like Licht. He then planned to revive the other elves and destroy the humanity, under the name of Licht Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, higher when unsealed | At least Low 7-B Name: Patry Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Elf, Eye of the Midnight Sun Leader, Light Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Overwhelming Aura (By releasing his mana, he can create an intense pressure in his surroundings induce paralysis or even fear), Afterimage Creation, Social Influencing (Can make people his servants by speech alone), Magic, Light Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Skilled Swordsman and Whip user, Soul Manipulation with Reincarnation Magic (connected a soul to a collection of mana and inserts it into a living body), Danmaku, Flight, Teleportation, Memory Manipulation and Possession with the Evil Eye, Statistics Amplification and Healing, Can blind his opponents with light, limited Intangibility (can become light when travelling at high speed), Self-Destruction Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought against Yami Sukehiro. Yami stated that he couldn't do anything against Patry's strongest spell, which was about to kill him), higher when unsealed (he has access to his full potential) | At least Small City level (Stronger than before) Speed: FTL (Moved so fast that Asta couldn't react. Julius Novachrono stated that Patry's spells are able to outpace his own Time Magic.) | At least FTL (Even faster than before. Yuno, who easily dodged his normal Light Magic, couldn't dodge his Demon Light Magic) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class (Should be comparable to Yami and other Captains) Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Yami Sukehiro, higher with Mana Skin) | At least Small City level (Took hits from the Word Magic Devil) Stamina: Very High. As an elf and an Apostle of Sephirah, Patry possesses a huge amount of Mana. He has a seal placed on his mana, and the built-up power is enough to kill all of the humans in the Clover Kingdom. Range: Hundreds meters with his Magic, Country level with his Arrows of Judgment Standard Equipment: His Grimoire Intelligence: Above Average, likely Gifted. Patry is very charismatic, intelligent person and a talented battle tactician figuring out his opponents moves. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: PSX_20190819_230802.jpg|Unnamed Light Movement Magic Gauche_struck_down.png|Light Sword of Judgement Screenshot_20190819-231334.png|Heaven-Splitting Flash PSX_20190819_231728.jpg|Light Shaft of Divine Punishment PSX_20190819_231852.jpg|Arrow of Judgement Healing_Ray_of_Light.png|Healing Ray of Light Bright_Judgment_Whip.png|Bright Judgment Whip Light Magic: Patry uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate light. He can use it to blind his opponents *'Bright Judgment Whip:' With an open grimoire, the user manifests a long whip of light, which extends from the user's hand and has unpredictable movements when swung. It has enough power and speed to destroy a cave in seconds. **'Light Shaft of Divine Punishment:' The user concentrates light between their hands until it builds into a large sphere. The light is released in a column of light too fast and wide-spread to avoid. **'Light Sword of Judgment:' The user creates multiple shards of light, with four lines going through each shard, that can be thrown at a target. **'Heaven-Splitting Flash:' User creates multiple orbs of light and fires beams of light from them. **'Arrows of Judgment:' Patry's most powerful spell. The user releases their magic power in a sphere around themselves. As the sphere expands, it flattens out and is shaped into countless blades of light. Once complete, the blades rain down on and automatically target those below. It had enough power to cover entire Clover Kingdom and kill all its citizens, only stopped by Julius Novachrono. The user can also take hold of a blade and use it for a close-range attack. Reincarnation Magic: Patry uses this form of magic to revive souls of the dead in bodies of the living. Demonic_Vetto.png|Evil Eye Union Magic: Patolli combines his Light Magic with Drowa's Mirror Magic. Droit_and_Patolli_destroy_Raging_Bull.png|Storm of Light Imperial Swords of Conviction Dark Elf Form: After falling into despair, Patry transforms into a dark elf. Using this form vastly increases all of his abilities and grants him access to more malicious magic. *'Demon Light Magic:' As a dark elf, Patry uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate black light. It is faster, stronger, and denser than his Light Magic and unlike Light Magic, Demon Light Magic can affect magic and spells from the underworld. PSX_20190819_234944.jpg|Patolli as a child Patolli_as_Golden_Dawn.png|Patolli in William's suit Revived_Patolli.png|Revived Patolli Patolli_grimoire.png|Patolli's Four Lead Grimore Patolli_dark_grimoire.png|Patolli's Dark Grimore as an Dark Elf Key: Base Form | Dark Elf Patry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Antagonists Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Human Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Soul Users Category:Anti-villains